With Child
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: After Prue sleeps with Andy she finds out months later that she is pregnant with his child. How will Prue handle being a witch, along with being pregnant? My first Prue and Andy fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Pairings Are AndyXPrue and PiperXLeo Phoebe is single for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

With Child

Chapter 1

Baby Halliwell

Authors notes: I don't own Charmed, If I did Paige would've still come to the show, but Prue and Andy wouldn't have died.

* * *

Prudence Victoria Halliwell stared at the object in her hand. It was a pregnancy test... with a little pink plus sign on it. She was pregnant. She thought back to about a month or two earlier; when she and Andy had slept together. They had forgotten to use any protection. They had been caught up in the moment. Now she had to pay the price. She was with child.

"Oh my god." Prue said to herself looking again at the results from her first test that she had taken. She laid her hand on her flat stomach looking down at it. "Okay, don't panic Prue." She told herself, "It's only one test. I may not even be pregnant. It could be a false positive."

Prue then took several more tests; only to get the same results as the first one. All of them were positive.

What was she going to do? She was a witch how was she going to be able to care for this child with demons and warlocks attacking all of the time? What would her sisters think? What would they say? What about Andy? What would he think seeing as he had broken up with her. He didn't want to see her any more because she wouldn't tell him her secret. It's not that she didn't want to; but it wasn't something she thought that she'd ever be able to share with anyone outside of her family.

Prue sighed in frustration. What was she to do? She looked again at her stomach. Her hand was still resting protectively on it. It was hard for her to believe that there was a life growing inside of her. A whole new person. She was going to be a mother.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of going to be a mother; Prue dialed The doctor's office.

"Hello, This is Prue Halliwell. I'm calling to make an appointment. I- I think I might be pregnant. I took several tests and they all had positive results. Today at five? That'll work. Thank you very much." She hung up the phone and grabbed her datebook from upstairs. She scribbled down her appointment time.

"Hey Prue are you home?!" Phoebe yelled as she entered the manor.

"Yeah! I'm upstairs!" Prue called back.

"Hey I just found the nicest outfit for your new HSW look." Phoebe announced coming into Prue's bedroom.

"My what?" Prue said slightly confused.

"Your new SHW look." Phoebe repeated, "A Single Hot Witch."

"I don't think I'll be able to wear that much longer Phoebe." Prue told her.

"Why's that?"

"I- I'm-"

"Hey guys what are you both doing up here?" Piper asked.

"Prue was just about to tell me something." Phoebe announced.

"Oh, well, what? What's going on Prue?" Piper asked concerned.

"I think you'd better both sit down." Prue told them.

"Uh oh!" Phoebe said. "That sounds bad."

"Uh OH's right." Prue said as she sat down between her younger sisters on her bed.

"What? What's happened Prue?" Piper asked concerned for her older sister.

"I- I'm." Prue stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" The two younger Halliwell sisters shouted in surprise.

"At- At least I think I am."

"Why do you think that?" Piper asked.

"I took several pregnancy tests and they all said the same thing." Prue looked at her sisters. "They all came out positive."

"Oh, sweetie!" Phoebe said as she leaned over and hugged her eldest sister. "Congratulations!"

"It is Andy's?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Prue said, "It couldn't be any one else's'. He's the only one I've slept with this year."

"Does he know yet?" Phoebe asked.

"No,"

"Well, You have to tell him Prue." Piper said.

"I don't know if I can." The eldest charmed one replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, You remember what happened during the truth spell. He can't accept that I'm a witch. And I don't think he'll accept that this baby will be a witch too."

"Oh honey." Phoebe said sympathetically. Phoebe rubbed her eldest sisters back reassuringly.

"Yeah," Prue responded sadly.

"Well, he at least deserves to know that he's going to be a father." Piper pointed out.

"I know," Prue sighed, "But do I really want to open that can of worms?"

"Well-" Phoebe began before Prue cut her off, and changed the subject all at once.

"I have a doctor's appointment scheduled for today at five o'clock. Would you both come with me?" Prue pleaded looking to her younger sisters.

"Of course we will." Piper responded.

"Absolutely." Phoebe added.

"Well, It's almost three o'clock now." Prue said looking at the clock on the wall overhead. "So, we have about two hours before my doctors' appointment."

"I know what we can do." Phoebe said excitedly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Baby shopping!" Phoebe said with enthusiasm.

Prue cracked a smile. "Why not?"

The three sisters got ready. They left at around three thirty and got to the store at three fortyish. They all immediately headed to the baby isle. They picked out the cutest girls clothing, shoes, toys. They had even placed an order for a crib, a changing table, and a few car seats.

The three sisters laughed and talked all of the way home. They entered the manor and put down the bags of baby clothing and then left for the doctor's.

* * *

At the doctor's office Prue sat picking nervously at her cubicles waiting for them to call her name. A few minutes later a nurse came in. "Prudence Halliwell?"

"That's me." Prue quickly stood up. She immediately felt dizzy. Her two sisters noticed and grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay Miss Halliwell?" The nurse asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just stood up to fast was all." She said.

Even though she insisted that she was fine; Piper and Phoebe stood closely to her ready to help her if she had another dizzy spell.

"So you said to the receptionist that you think you may be pregnant? Is that correct miss Halliwell?" The nurse asked holding her clipboard and waiting for Prue's answer/.

"Yes." Prue responded.

"Why do you think that?"

"I took several pregnancy tests and they all had positive results."

"What symptoms have you experienced besides the dizzy spell this afternoon?"

"I've been feeling a lot more tired, and hungry. " Prue responded.

"Well, what we're going to do is take some blood and once we have the results we will call you alright?"

Prue nodded her head in response.

The nurse took her blood and then after sending it to be tested she returned.

"So is that all? Am I done?" Prue asked.

"Yes," The nurse responded, "You may go home now Miss Halliwell. I'll be sure to call you personally when the results get in."

"Thank you." Piper and Phoebe said to the nurse. They then helped her to the car. They all insisted that she lay down in the back while Piper drove them home.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you like this. Anything that you would like added into this fan fiction please let me know. I'll incorporate your ideas into it the best I can. Do you like this? Note this is my first Andy and Prue fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

With Child

Chapter 2

"The Witch Is Back" part 1

Authors notes: I don't own Charmed, If I did Paige would've still come to the show, but Prue and Andy wouldn't have died.

* * *

_Salem, Massachusetts 1962_

_Two men walk into a jail building. One man unlocks the door to the jail cell. A woman is standing there with her back to them. She turns once the door has been opened.__The other man leaves them alone. _

_"Matthew." The woman stated._

_"Hello, Melinda." He responds. _

_"Why?" Melinda asked, "Why did you betray me?" _

_Matthew smirks in response. "You got what you deserve."_

_"So, you never loved me?" Melinda says seeming hurt by this revelation. "All the passion? All the heat?"_

_"I had to make you trust me." Matthew responded. "It was the only way to share your powers." _

_"And so now you have them." Melinda replied, "So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn." _

_Matthew chuckles, "I had to keep my secret." _

_"Well you can keep your trinkets too." Melinda said angrily. She rips off the locket and throws it to Matthew. He catches it in his hands. _

_Matthew smirked, "I'll find another witch to give it to." Matthew begins to open the locket._

_Melinda smiled, "Maybe not." _

_Matthew takes a folded up pink cloth from the locket. The cloth sets itself on fire. Matthew drops it in surprise. "What magic is this?" He demanded._

_"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me." Melinda declared._

_Matthew watches as a supernatural wind surrounds him. _

_"Outside of time, Outside of gain." Melinda chanted, "Know only sorrow, Know only pain." _

_"NO" Matthew shouted as he was sucked into the locket. _

_Melinda smiled again once Matthew was sealed away into the locket. The locket was left laying on the ground._

* * *

**Buckland Auction House **

Rex enters Prue's office with a tray full of jewelry pieces. One of the pieces being the locket Matthew gave to Melinda. Rex tries to open the locket but to no avail.

Prue walks in as Rex is trying to open the locket. "Rex." Prue stated.

"Ah, Good morning Prue." Rex replied. He places the locket back with the other jewelry pieces. "I've uh left a few things for you to catalog. A marvelous shipment from an estate back east."

"I'll get right on it." Prue informs Rex.

"Thanks." Rex then walks out of Prue's office.

Prue sighs. The locket that Rex was fumbling with then catches Prue's eye. She picks it up and She opens it.

A mysterious wind leaves the locket the same one from 1969. It blows her office door closed. Prue watched as a man emerged from the mysterious wind that came out of the locket, dressed in 19th century clothing.

"AHH!" The man says as he stretches. "At last! Freedom!" He pauses and looks around Prue's office. Prue looks down at the locket in confusion. "My the world has changed," the man continued. "What time is this?" He nods in Prue's direction.

"Excuse me?" Prue says in bewilderment.

"Where am I?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded.

"Matthew Tate." He responded. Prue continues looking at him in total utter confusion. "And if you freed me from that locket," Matthews points to the locket in Prue's' hands. "You are a descendant of Melinda Warren."

Matthew steps towards Prue. Prue gasps as he reaches towards her. In defense Prue uses her telekinesis to throw him away from her. Matthew groans as he hits the wall. "Ah!" Prue glares/stares at Matthew. Matthew looks up at her from down on the floor. "Thank you."

"For what?!" Prue demanded.

Matthew stands up and starts walking towards her. "I tricked you into using your power on me." He stated, "Now I have it." Matthew then uses Prue's power of telekinesis and shoves the chair against her using it to slam her into the wall.

Prue gasps and shoves the chair away to put her hands protectively over her stomach to protect her unborn baby. She looks at him angrily and tries to use her telekinesis against him again. Matthew laughs and then disappears and reappears behind her. Prue runs towards the office door. Her only thought being that she had to protect her baby from any harm.

"Behind you witch!" Matthew calls out. Prue whirls around to see him standing where she had just been moments ago. Prue leaves a hand protectively on her stomach.

"How did you do that?" Prue demanded.

"I can share your powers; but you can't share mine." Matthew told her making a tsking motion with his fingers.

"What do you want?" Prue asked.

"I want the powers that Melinda stole from me." Matthew replied. "I want all three powers back." Matthew grabbed Prue and held her arms behind her back. She gasps as he touches her stomach. "Defend yourself. Stop time." He ordered her.

"I can't." Prue told him.

"Ah, So you're not alone, There are others." Matthew then blinks over to the front of Prue's desk and picks up her name plate and looks over it. "And the family name is now Halliwell." A knock is heard on her office door.

"Prue are you ok in there?" Rex calls through the door seemingly concerned. Matthews places the name plate back on the desk. He squints at the window and it breaks it using Prue's powers that he stole from her. Prue ran towards the window stopping just before the edge and watched as he jumped out of the window. He landed on his feet and walked away unscathed. Prue looked at the place the warlock had been moments ago. She then panicked and ran out of the room...

"Hey did you see that?" A woman commented staring at the warlock.

"That was bizarre!" Another person commented.

He ignored her and went on his way; but not before taking a mans food and eating it as he walked away.

* * *

Prue pulled her cell phone out of her purse and speed dialed Phoebes number. "Phoebe, lock all of the doors and windows. We've got a big problem. You and Piper both stay inside and wait until I get there. I'm leaving work right now. See you soon, You too. bye."

Prue got into her car and sped off towards the Halliwell manor.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this even though most of this is just what happens in the original episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

With Child

Chapter 3

"The Witch Is Back" part 2

Authors notes: I don't own Charmed, If I did Paige would've still come to the show, but Prue and Andy wouldn't have died.

* * *

_Last Time:_

* * *

_Prue pulled her cell phone out of her purse and speed dialed Phoebes number. "Phoebe, lock all of the doors and windows. We've got a big problem. You and Piper both stay inside and wait until I get there. I'm leaving work right now. See you soon, You too. bye."_

_Prue got into her car and sped off towards the Halliwell manor._

* * *

"Can someone hand me the ratchet extension?!" Leo asked.

Piper looked at the tool box. Phoebe reached in front of her and grabbed the ratchet extension and held it out to the middle Halliwell sister. "I knew that." Piper said to her little sister before handing it to Leo. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Leo replied and went back to working on the kitchen sink.

"Stop it! Go away!" Piper hissed at her younger sister. She called over her shoulder. "Be right back Leo!" Piper ushered her little sister out of the kitchen.

"No problem." Leo replied still working on the sink.

"Stop it!" Piper told Phoebe.

"My sentiments exactly." Phoebe replied, "Stop hinting around and ask him out already. Give him some of your crab."

"Don't be disgusting." Piper said.

"Don't be so shy!" Phoebe shot back.

"What if he says no?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Phoebe responded.

"No, I'm serious." Piper said.

"So am I." Phoebe responded.

"I'm very serious." Piper repeated, "I've never...you know..."

"You're kidding right?" Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head, "No."

"You've never asked a guy out before?"

"Not on a real date, No."

"I don't understand, Am I the only person in this family that inherited the 'Take a risk' Gene?"

"Probably, because if I remember my biology correctly; it's attached to the 'Can't mind my own business' Gene." Piper shot back.

"Ooh, Go!" Was Phoebe's response as she shoved the middle Halliwell towards the Kitchen.

"Well part of the pipe is stuck; but I'm almost finished here." Leo informed Piper.

"Terrific, can I get you some tea?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Leo said.

"Ok," Piper said. She grabbed a coffee mug and began to get Leo some tea.

Phoebe chose that moment to enter the kitchen and lean against the sink. "What would be great?" She asked.

"Nothing." Piper said to the youngest sister.

Phoebe hopped up on the counter knocking over the pitcher off Tea.

"Leo!" Piper cried as she froze the scene before her. Prue watched the scene before her testily. "Leo?" Piper questioned.

"Frozen," Phoebe commented, "Quick have your way with him!"

"Do you never stop?" Piper asked.

Looks like a Kodak moment to me." Phoebe told her pretending to take pictures with an imaginary camera.

"Phoebe, you're such a help!" Piper said sarcastically.

"Smile." Phoebe replied.

Piper looked at her sister exasperatedly. Everything unfroze and the pitcher of tea fell in the bucket Piper was holding.

"Guys we are in serious trouble here." Prue reminded the two younger Halliwell Sisters. "Uh hi Leo." She said seeing him working under the sink.

"Hey Prue." He responded.

"Hey, Sisters upstairs now." Prue ordered. Phoebe hopped off the counter and ran after Prue. Piper followed after setting the bucket on the counter which held the ruined tea and its pitcher.

* * *

The sisters reconvened in the attic.

"What did he say his name was?" Piper asked.

"Matthew Tate." Prue responded. "And somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren."

"The 'Book of Shadows' Melinda? Our ancestor?" Phoebe questioned the eldest sister. Prue nodded.

"The one who burned at the stake and started this whole mess.' Piper commented.

"Uh, he came out of the locket." Prue said repeating her earlier statement. "And he has strong powers, stronger than mine. I mean he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me the next he was behind me and then... 12 stories down, landed on his feet."

"If it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, well," Prue began, "He is powerful and he means business. He wants all three of our powers."

"Can I see the locket?" Phoebe asked reaching out her hand for it.

Prue handed the locket over to her youngest sister, before continuing. "We have to figure out who he is before he finds the two of you."

Phoebe opened the locket and immediately was pulled into a premonition. "You said Matthew came out of the locket?" Phoebe said. "I think I just saw Melinda put him in."

"You saw the past?" Prue said. Phoebe nodded in response

"But you only see the future." Piper reminded her.

"Not anymore." Phoebe told her two older sisters.

"We always knew that our powers would grow." Prue said to her sisters.

'Yes," Phoebe responded, "But somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly." Her two sister chuckled at her statement.

A few moments later Phoebe was sitting with a portrait in her hands that she had found rummaging through the things in their attic. "I was right" Phoebe commented, "It was Melinda in my vision." The youngest sister handed it to the eldest Prue. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hmm," Was Prue's response. "She kind of looks like Mom."

"Listen to this." Piper told her sisters, "'Because the Warlock had stolen her love she cursed him into the pewter heart where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal.'"

"That must be what I saw." Phoebe announced.

"And I let him out early, Great." Prue said feeling a little angry with herself.

"You're not kidding." Piper commented, "The Legend says that the Warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren Line, that'd be us... and Prue's baby by extension."

"Yeah, well," Phoebe said, "He'll have to take a number and get in line behind all of the other Warlocks."

"We have never been up against anyone like him before." Prue informed them.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe questioned her sisters.

"I say we hide." Piper volunteered.

"No," Prue sighed, "We have to find out exactly what we're up against; and we start with the locket and how it ended up on my desk." The three sisters stood up and got to work.

* * *

Downstairs Leo was watching TV while eating his lunch that he brought with him. "Hey Prue," He addressed her when she entered the room with her sisters. "Your work's on the news. Check it out."

_"Just this morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. Twist he apparently got up and walked away unharmed." An Asian female reporter said._

"We got to find him before he hurts anyone else; Especially an innocent." Prue told her sisters.

"There's that 'I' word again." Phoebe grumbled.

"Look Andy's on TV." Piper pointed him out to her sisters.

_"This has been the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen." A man one of the witnesses said. _

The doorbell to the Halliwell manor then rang. "He's here too." Phoebe told her sisters.

_"This guy just-he just landed out of nowhere." The witness continued. _

Phoebe went to answer the door while Prue hid. "Andy, What a surprise!" Phoebe commented after she opened the door. She quickly pulled the door closed behind her. "How you been?"

"I need to talk with Prue, Phoebe." He stated.

"Prue?" Phoebe questioned, "How out of the loop am I? And here I thought you two had broken up."

"It's not about that." Andy informed her, "It's police business."

"Oh, Well...um... She's not home. She's at work." Phoebe lied.

"No, she's not." Andy responded.

"Well, then, I don't know where she is," Phoebe told him. "But I'll tell her you stopped by, ok? Ciao." Phoebe turned to walk back into the manor; but was grabbed by Andy.

"A man fell out of Prue's office window, which is suspicious enough." Andy told the youngest Halliwell, "But then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street, a lawyer named Halliwell. Now I know she knows who he is. One more time Phoebe where is your sister?"

"Where's your warrant?" Phoebe shot back before turning and walking into the manor. She closed the door behind her making sure to lock it. Andy turned and walked away from the house.

Back inside the manor...

"Great." Prue commented, "So, now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the San Francisco P.D."

"Nobody said you ever lived a boring life Prue." Phoebe said.

"Maybe Andy can help." Piper suggested.

"Oh yeah, you want to have that conversation with him?" Prue asked, "Hey Andy, I hate to bother you but this 17th century Warlock is trying to kill me and my sisters, Any thoughts?"

"Ok, It was a bad idea," Piper replied. "But the point is we need help."

"Yeah, well unfortunately more than Andy can give." Prue sighed tiredly.

"Speaking of Andy..." Phoebe began, "Are you ever going to tell him about the baby?"

"No,"

"But-" Piper began to protest.

"No, alright? " Prue said firmly, "We are not discussing this now; we have more important things to worry about. Like a 17th century warlock; who is trying to kill us."

"She's right, You know." Phoebe paused for a moment before continuing with her train of thought. What we need is someone who's done this before." Phoebe began, "Someone like Melinda Warren."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Prue asked the youngest Halliwell. "Reach back in time, grab her, and tell her we need her help?"

"Yes." Phoebe said, "And I know exactly how to do it."

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry I haven't finished this episode yet. They just take so long to write so; I'm going to separate them into 3 or 4 parts. I hope that's OK with all of you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

With Child

Chapter 4

"The Witch is Back" Part 3

Author's note: I hope you like this! Enjoy! :) I hope none of you mind I'm skipping some of the scenes in the episodes. I just want to get this story going and I'm trying to cut down on the time it takes to write them.

* * *

Phoebe ran up the stairs to the attic with Piper and Prue right behind her. She went over to the pedestal and grabbed the 'Book of Shadows'. She laid it on the table and began flipping through it. "Ah ha!" Phoebe said triumphantly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I found it." Phoebe said.

"Found what?" Prue asked,

"The answer to our problems." Phoebe said with a smile. "As long as you both don't mind losing a little blood."

* * *

A few moments later...

"Am I the only one having second thoughts?" Piper asked her older and younger sister.

"Yes." Phoebe told her.

"We don't really have any other options." Prue told her sisters.

"But aren't we like...raising the dead?" Piper pointed out, "What if she's all..."

"I read the 'Book of Shadows' very carefully." Phoebe informed her sisters. "She'll come back as a real live person-flesh and blood and she will have her powers too- our powers."

Phoebe picked up a knife from the table.

"What's that for?" Piper asked.

"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood so..." Phoebe trailed off as she went to prick her finger. "It shouldn't hurt... much." After she pricked her finger... "OW! Okay I lied! I lied!"

The other two sisters looked hesitant to prick their fingers now.

"Mmm, okay, Come on you guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake." Phoebe continued. "Remember we made a blood oath to be friends forever not just sisters."

Piper nodded,"Yeah I remember my finger got infected." Phoebe passed the knife to her eldest sister.

Prue cut her finger quickly and held out the knife to the middle sister. "Ow, yeah, but the oath worked, Now Let's hurry up and finish this. I think I'm going to be sick..." Prue said.

"And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks... Don't hand me that knife." Piper said to them.

"How are you going to cut yourself?" Prue asked.

"I'm not." Piper told them. Prue gave her an incredulous look still holding out the knife.

"Piper," Phoebe began.

"I can't stand the sight of blood." Piper said to her sisters.

"How do you think I feel?" Prue said, "Besides, Evil being have blown up in our attic."

"Disintegrated to dust before our very eyes." Phoebe continued.

"And your afraid of a little blood?" Prue finished.

"Ok," Piper relented sticking out her finger to her sisters. "Just cut my finger." Piper covered her eyes with her other hand.

Prue handed the knife over to the youngest Halliwell. "You do it, Phoebes. I don't think I'll be able to stomach it." Phoebe took the knife from her eldest sister and cut Pipers finger.

"OW!" Piper cried jerking her hand away from Phoebe.

"Ok, here." Prue said, putting the locket over the pot; her younger sisters did the same. Phoebe closed the locket once they were finished.

Prue turned away feeling nauseated. "Are you okay Prue?" Phoebe said.

"I'm fine let's just do the spell." She responded.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure Piper and I can finish the spell without you if you're not feeling up to it."

"I said I'm fine Phoebe." Prue snapped. "I can do this." Prue sighed, "Sorry for snapping at you Phoebe. I'm just a little-"

"Hormonal?" The youngest Halliwell supplied.

"Yes." Prue replied, "Anyways let's get this spell over with."

Phoebe dropped the locket into the pot and began the chant. "Melinda Warren, Blood of our Blood,"

The other two sisters joined in, "Our, Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother, We summon thee."

Then Melinda Warren appeared in the attic only a few feet away from them, in a swirl of bright lights. She smiled fondly at the sisters. "Oh, Blessed Be."

* * *

In Phoebes room only moments later; Phoebe is trying to find some modern clothes for Melinda to wear. Phoebe begins to unzip the back of a blue plaid dress.

"No, don't-don't rip the dress to make it fit me." Melinda cried frantically.

"No, I'm not ripping it." Phoebe explained, "It's called a zipper, see?"

"Oh, a wise witch made this." Melinda said.

"Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile." Phoebe told her. "You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in."

"It's so odd to be here again." Melinda stated. "To breathe and feel. What sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one." Phoebe answered.

"Oh, so did it take you long to make the dress?" Melinda asked.

"Make it? N-no I bought it." Phoebe told her ancestor.

"Oh, you must be rich." Melinda replied.

"No, She just has credit cards." Prue responded entering the room with Piper.

"Oh, wow, Melinda you look great." Piper said.

"Oh, Thank you." She responded.

"But, uh, how do you keep your legs warm?" she asked curiously.

"We drink coffee." Prue told her.

"Except for Prue since she's pregnant at the moment." Phoebe replied.

"It's bad for the baby." Piper explained.

"You are with child?" Melinda said, "How wonderful! Have you and your husband decided on a name?"

"I uh, don't have a husband." Prue responded.

"Well, why not?" Melinda asked.

"It's complicated." Prue told her.

"Prue cast the truth spell in the book of shadows to see how Andy would feel about her being a witch and it didn't end to well." Piper informed their ancestor.

"He did not take you being a witch well?" Melinda asked sympathetically.

"No," Prue told her, "He couldn't accept me for who I was and what our baby would be so..."

"I'm so sorry." Melinda told her.

"It's fine." Prue shrugged it off. "Who needs a guy anyways?"

Leo came into the room. "Oh sorry, I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me-"

"Leo, oh, it's okay." Piper told him. "This is uh-"

"Our cousin Melinda." Phoebe said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Leo said.

"Leo's fixing out plumbing." Piper told Melinda.

"What's that?"

"Uh, we've got to go now." Prue said in a hurry.

"To work with ones hands is a great gift." Melinda told Leo.

"Well, I am a true laborer." Leo told her. "'I earn that I eat, get that I wear.'"

"'Owe no man hate envy no man's happiness.'" Melinda finished for him.

"Shakespeare." Melinda and Leo said together.

"Wasn't that fun, Okay lets go now." Prue said.

"See you later." Leo called after the sisters and Melinda as the left the room.

"He is a treasure Piper." Melinda whispered to her.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked. Melinda just smiled in response.

* * *

Downstairs in the dining room Melinda is telling the Halliwell Sisters about Matthew.

"Once Matthew had what he wanted." Melinda began as Prue put the locket around her neck. "He told the town council that I was a witch... And they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake." The three sisters now sat at the table across from her.

"Why didn't you save yourself?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you use your powers to escape?" Phoebe added.

"I had a daughter." She told them, She looked to Prue and smiled. "Her name was Prudence, She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthews charge, and Prudence would have burned too." The sisters eyes got misty at this. "So I thought, "'I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then can the Warren line continue.' And it must have worked because here you are."

"Why do Warren Witches loose their moms so early?" Phoebe said suddenly.

"Phoebe, I can't change the past." Melinda told her. "But I think I can protect the future."

"How?" Prue asked, "Matthew is so strong; and he has this wild power- he can be at once place and then another."

"In the blink of an eye?" Melinda said.

Prue nodded. "Exactly."

"It's called blinking," Melinda told them, "He must have copied it from another witch. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me... but who knows what other powers he still has."

"What do you mean 'copied' from you?" Phoebe asked.

"Matthew has this power." Melinda began, "Matthews gift, is to copy the power of a good witch when used against him."

"Well, then, he definitely has my power." Prue informed Melinda.

"Once he's copied a power." Melinda continued, "It has no effect on him. Should he gain all three powers, he will impossible to vanquish."

"So what do we do?" The eldest sister asked.

"We curse him back into the locket." Melinda told them.

"And if we can't?" Piper asked.

Melinda looked solemn at the statement.

* * *

"I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients." Melinda said to the sisters as they followed her into the attic.

"Well, It's been a long time since you cursed Matthew." Prue responded.

"Yeah, Like three hundred years." Phoebe added in.

"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book." Piper said helpfully.

"The 'Book of Shadows'," Melinda said, "Oh my It's gotten so thick."

"It wasn't always?" Prue questioned.

"No, no but obviously each generation of Warren Witches had added to it over the years. Have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this We can't just make up our own spell-Wait can we?" Phoebe asked.

"All things in time Phoebe." Melinda answered cryptically. "The Book will grow as you grow and sometimes you add to it, and sometimes it teaches you." A few seconds later, "Oh, here's the curse."

Prue handed her a pen and Pencil. Melinda wrote down the curse and they began to work on gathering the ingredients.

* * *

In the kitchen, "The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need." Melinda told them.

Piper took the paper, "Phoebe can do the spices, I'll chop the scallions."

"This is so cool," Phoebe commented, "We've never done a curse before."

"I'm glad," Melinda replied, "They're not to be taken lightly."

"I just feel like there's so much we could be learning, or doing, if only we had the right teacher." Phoebe told her.

"Oh, I'd savor my first gift before I move onto the next one." Melinda respinded.

"I see pictures," Phoebe told her exasperatedly, "What's there savor?"

"But, you see visions." Melinda told her, "Of the future and of the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal."

"Hmm," Phoebe replied, "Did you here that Prue?" She called the last part over her shoulder.

"Prue, Stop looking for Andy." Piper ordered, "He should be long gone by now."

"Well, he'll be back and probably with a warrant." Prue told her sisters.

"Yeah," Phoebe scoffed, "Like Andy would ever arrest you."

"Who is Andy?" Melinda questioned.

"That's the father of Prue's baby." Phoebe informed her.

"And he's trying to arrest her?" Melinda questioned, "Why?"

"It's complicated, He doesn't even know about the baby." Prue told her, "Do we have everything?"

"Actually there's a few herbs we don't have." Piper began, "But I can get them at the restaurant."

"Yeah, the only problem is the feather from a spotted owl." Phoebe told them.

"Is that a problem?" Melinda asked the sisters.

"Well, they're an endangered species." Prue replied. Melinda looked confused at this statement. You see some animals from your time aren't really around anymore."

"Why?"

"Deforestation, Pollution," Phoebe rattled off.

"I think I might be able to find one at the museum where I used to work, and you two." Prue said sternly. "Stay here with Melinda, I'll get the herbs and the feather."

"But-" They began to protest.

"No, you two are the ones that Matthew needs." Melinda said, "I agree with Prudence."

Prue gave them a triumphant look before running out to get the feather. Prue got into her car and drove off to find the things they needed to complete the curse.

* * *

Author's notes: This is extra long. I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

With Child

Chapter 5

"The Witch is Back" Part 4

Author's note: I hope you like this! Enjoy! :) I hope none of you mind I'm skipping some of the scenes in the episodes. I just want to get this story going and I'm trying to cut down on the time it takes to write them.

* * *

As Prue drove off in her car Andy started up his car and began to follow her. First Prue went to Quake to grab the spices they needed.

Matthew watched from the car as she entered Quake. Prue made a beeline for the kitchen. After grabbing all the spices on the list that she needed and stuffing them in her purse she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

She paused when Matthew appeared in front of her. "Where are you sisters witch?" He demanded.

"You really think that I'd tell you that?" Prue shot back.

"Maybe, to save your life..." He trailed off. He then used the power of telekinesis, which he had stolen from her) and began to choke her with it. Prue grabbed her neck in an attempt to stop him; but to no avail. "Had enough witch?" He asked a moment later.

"Go...to...hell...Matthew." she managed to choke out.

Matthew laughed at her. "It's funny how like Melinda you are; always putting others before yourself."

Then by Chance Andy happened to stroll into the kitchen. He looked at the scene before he saw what was happening he tackled Matthew to the ground. Matthew blinked away though before anything else could be done.

"Prue!" Andy rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Prue coughed in response. "I'm... okay." She wheezed.

"What the hell happened here?" Andy demanded, "Who was that guy?"

"It doesn't matter." Prue got up from the floor and headed out of the kitchen.

"Like hell it does Prue." Andy responded angry, "He attacked you."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Prue responded.

"He's attacked you before?!" Andy was outraged now.

"This morning," She responded off handedly, "But it doesn't matter, right now I have to get going."

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here; when you were nearly choked to death by that guy then your wrong."

"Andy," Prue paused. "It's really sweet that your concerned, but it's not just me that he's after. It's Piper and Phoebe too. If I don't get the things I need and get home soon then he'll kill them."

"Let me help you."

"Andy..."

"I'm serious Prue. Just because we aren't seeing each other anymore doesn't mean that I don't still care about you."

"I can't let you get involved in this Andy. It's dangerous."

"I'm a cop, Prue. I'm in danger everyday."

"Not this kind of danger your not."

"What?" Andy said in confusion.

"Forget I said anything." Prue rushed past him.

Andy quickly caught up to her though. "Prue, I'm not just going to let you go like this. I can't."

"If you really want to help Andy..." Prue hesitated before continuing. "Take these spices back home to Piper and Phoebe they'll need them."

"What do they need these for?" Andy questioned as Prue handed them over to him.

"Not now Andy, Piper and Phoebe are in danger and they need these things now."

"Alright," Andy relented, "But we're going to talk later."

"Fine." Prue said curtly. She got into her car and drove off this time towards the museum to get the feather.

* * *

Melinda picked up the baby blanket with the triquatra and smiled at it fondly. All of a sudden she was pulled into a premonition.

_A brunette haired woman and the man beside her orbed into a church. A nun sees them and looks astonished. The young couple give up their daughter and entrust her care to the nun. Melinda sees a name tag Sister Agnes. They request that her name begin with a P. The nun comes up with the name Paige on the spot. The couple nods in approval of the chosen name. The couple each kiss their daughter one last time before they orb out leaving the babay in the nuns arms. _

Melinda gasps in shock once the premonition ends.

"Melinda." The two sister said in unison. Piper and Phoebe rushed over to her side.

"Melinda, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked concerned lacing her voice.

"I had a premonition."

"What happened in your vision?" Piper questioned their ancestor.

"I saw a man and a woman giving up a baby girl at a church to a nun named sister Agnes. They requested that their daughters name begin with a P. The nun called her Paige and then the couple left."

The sisters eyes furrowed in confusion when they heard this.

"Were you touching anything when you got your premonition?" Phoebe asked.

"This." Melinda responded holding up their baby blanket with the triquatra on it.

"Then the baby must be related to us somehow." Piper concluded.

"What are we supposed to do though." Phoebe said, "If that baby girl Melinda saw is related to us then she has no idea that she's a witch."

"And if Matthew find out about her," Melinda began, "Then he'll go after her too."

"But we can't just not go find her." Piper argued.

"I am not saying that Piper." Melinda responded, "I'm saying that we need to vanquish Matthew first and then worry about the girl."

"Alright," Piper responded. "Well, lets hope that Prue gets back soon with the spices and feather that we need before Matthew appears."

As if on cue a knock on the front door was heard.

"Do you think that's Matthew?" Phoebe asked.

"I doubt he'd use the front door Phoebe." Piper responded.

The two sisters went to answer the front door. Phoebe opened it and saw Andy. "Andy I already told you Prue isn't here."

"I'm not here about Prue." Andy responded stepping inside. "I ran into her at Quake. She wanted me to give these to you." Andy handed over the spices that the sisters needed to them.

"These are the spices we need." Piper informed the other two women.

"Thanks Andy." Phoebe said. The youngest sister closed the door behind them. The two sisters and Melinda went to the kitchen and began adding the spices that they needed.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Andy demanded.

"Andy..." Piper paused. "We'll explain everything when Prue returns okay?"

As if right on cue the eldest Halliwell entered the manor with the owl feather. "I've got the feather." She announced.

"Good." Melinda responded. She added the feather to the potion. "Now all that we have to do is find Matthew."

"Do you think he'll be hard to find?" Phoebe asked.

"Not at all." Matthew said announcing his arrival. "Melinda, it's been a long time hasn't it."

"Not long enough, Matthew." She said bitterly. She threw the potion at him and began the curse. "Outside of time. Outside of gain. Know only sorrow, no only pain."

"NO!" Matthew cried out.

"This is forever." Melinda stated after Matthew was sucked into the locket. Melinda picked up the locket and placed it around her neck.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Andy demanded.

Prue took a deep breath. "Andy, Piper, Phoebe, and I we're witches."

"And this," Phoebe continued, "Is our ancestor Melinda Warren. The first witch of our family line."

"Matthew," Piper began, "Was a warlock that Melinda cursed into the locket for betraying her. A warlock is an witch that chose the path of evil."

"You know all the times we've appeared at a crime scene before the crime happened." Andy nodded, "We were there doing our jobs, Andy, We're witches, we vanquish Demons and warlocks and protect the innocent. It's our responsibility and our job."

* * *

Prue watched as Andy drove away in his car. His words echoed in her head. _"I'm sorry Prue but I can't accept this, who and what you and your sisters are and what you do. I'm sorry."_

Tears filled Prue's eyes. She turned away from the closed front door.

"I'm sorry Prue." Melinda said Sympathetically.

"It's fine." She shrugged it off.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine."

"Prue," Phoebe began.

"I said I'm fine okay?!" She snapped. "Sorry guys it's just- it hurts okay? He still doesn't accept who I am, what I do, what we do and it hurts."

"Well I have something that will take your mind off this." Phoebe responded.

"What?" Prue asked.

"We have another baby sister." Piper responded.

"What?"

"I had a premonition." Melinda said, "Of your mother and a man dropping off a baby girl at a local church to a sister Agnes."

"We have another baby sister?" Prue said.

"It seems like it." Piper told her.

"Let's go find her... but first don't we have to send Melinda back." Prue replied.

"I can wait a while longer." Melinda said, "Besides I want to meet Paige."

"Paige?" Prue said confusion written all over her face.

"That's what the nun named your baby sister." Melinda explained.

"Well, lets go find Paige. All of us." Prue smiled at Melinda.

The four witches then began to search for Paige.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed

With Child

Chapter 6

Finding Paige

Author's note: I hope you like this! Enjoy! :) I hope none of you mind I'm skipping some of the scenes in the episodes. I just want to get this story going and I'm trying to cut down on the time it takes to write them.

* * *

The four witches went their separate ways to see what they could find about Paige. The three sisters decided to start with the local churches near where they lived. They went to their church first. The one that they went to as children. Meanwhile Melinda waited at home for the sisters to return.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe..." Their pastor, Father Williams, greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We were actually looking for someone and we were hoping you might be able to help." Prue informed him.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Yes, actually." Piper said, "Our younger sister."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"We recently found out that our mother had another daughter after our father and she broke up." Piper replied.

"All we know is that her name is Paige and that she was given up at a local church here in San Francisco." Phoebe finished.

"Is this by any chance where she was dropped off at?" Prue asked anxiously.

"I don't recall a baby girl ever being dropped off here." Father Williams told the sisters. "I'm sorry."

The sisters turned away disappointed. "Wait I think she was given to a nun..." Phoebe began, "A sister Agnes?"

"Sister Agnes..." The Pastor said thoughtfully. "I believe she works at the church a few streets over from here."

"Thank you so much." Prue said gratuitously, "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"It's my pleasure." Their pastor responded.

The sisters got back into Prue's car and drove away towards the next church with hope that they would soon be united with their younger sister.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Halliwell home, Melinda sat in the foyer looking through the book of Shadows.

A knock sounded at the front door. Melinda jumped startled at the noise. The book fell from her lap and landed on the floor with a thud.

Melinda hastened to pick off the book and brushed it off fondly. She placed the book gently on the dining room table and made her way to the front door.

She opened it a crack and saw that it was Andy. Prue's sweetheart. "Andy," She smiled, "What a pleasant surprise are you here to See Prue and her sisters?"

"Yes actually, May I come in?"

"I suppose so." Melinda replied. She stepped aside and let him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Where are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?" Andy asked.

"They're out at the moment, but they should return shortly." Melinda informed him.

"Where did they go?" Andy questioned.

"They went to search the local churches for Paige."

"Who's Paige?" The cop replied.

"Their younger half-sister." Melinda smiled, "I had a premonition that discovered her existence."

"Premonition... That's like seeing the future right?" He asked.

"Yes," Melinda responded. "I see you've done some research."

"Yes, I was hoping it would help me understand what they do and who they are." Andrew Trudeau told Melinda Warren.

"They're still the same women you know Andy." Melinda said, "Knowing their secret just opens your eyes to what's really happening in the world around you."

"I suppose." He replied thoughtfully.

"You love Prudence don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then why can't you accept who she is?"

"It's complicated."

"I don't think it is." Melinda replied, "You knew them when they were younger. They had their powers then."

"They did?" Melinda nodded, "Then why don't I remember them using them?"

"Their grandmother omitted that part from your memory." Melinda said. "They haven't changed at all from the girls, now women, that you have grown to know and love as your own sisters, and the woman you love."

Andy opened his mouth to reply when the sound of the front door opening cut him off.

"Hey Melinda, We're back!" Phoebe called out.

"In here Phoebe!" Melinda called back.

The sisters entered the room.

"Andy." Prue stated upon seeing him.

"Prue." He responded.

"Maybe we should give them a little privacy." Melinda suggested to the other two sisters.

They left the room leaving Andy and Prue to work out their problems.

"What are you doing here Andy?" Prue asked, "I didn't think we'd be seeing you anytime soon seeing how you reacted when you found out that we were witches."

"I came to see you." He told her.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I honestly don't know." He admitted, "I just didn't want to leave things the way they were." He took a deep breath and then continued. "I still care about you Prue. I'm still in love with you; even though I know your secret now."

"I love you to Andy." Prue paused, "But It will never work if you can't accept who I am and what I do. This is my destiny. I can't change it."

"I know." He told her.

"Can you at least try to accept who I am?"

"I'll try." He said, "But I won't promise anything."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Meanwhile Phoebe, Piper, and Melinda are in the next room talking.

"Did you find Paige yet?" Melinda asked.

"Not yet; but we're getting closer." Phoebe responded. "We found the church that she was left at."

"But when we got there, Sister Agnes was out." Piper informed their ancestor.

"Well were still closer to finding her, that's all that counts." Melinda said.

"I wonder why Mom gave her up." Phoebe said, "Why didn't she just keep her?"

"Maybe she was afraid of how Dad would react to finding out she had a child with another man." Piper put in.

"Maybe, but she's our sister." Phoebe argued, "We at least deserved to know about her and she deserved to know about us."

"I think I have the answer to that." Melinda told the sisters, "I only foresaw the three of you three as the charmed ones. I didn't foresee Paige. Your Mother and Grandmother must have feared that you would loose your powers and your destiny if Paige was discovered."

The phone downstairs rang. The sisters came downstairs and Phoebe got to the phone first and picked it up.

"I'm looking for a Prudence Halliwell." The voice replied.

"This is her sister Phoebe speaking." Phoebe said, "May I help you?"

"I was just calling to give Prudence her results she wasn't in the last couple of times that we called."

"Well, If you give them to me I can just tell her." Phoebe suggested.

"Alright."

A big grin spread across her face at the answer to Prue's test.

"I'll be sure to tell her, Thank you very much for calling."

As soon as Phoebe hung up the phone she squealed excitedly.

"What what?!" Piper demanded.

"The results are positive!" Phoebe said happily, "We're going to be Aunties!"

Piper joined in Phoebes happiness.

"What's going on here?!" Prue asked. The two younger Halliwells' launched themselves at their older sister hugging her ecstatically.

"The results came in Prue!" Piper told her, "You're going to be a mother!"

"What?!" a voice said.

The sisters and Melinda turned and saw a shocked Andy standing in the door way.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy reading this. lease let me know what you think and what you would like to happen next.


End file.
